


Distracting The Mind

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You got your wisdom teeth taken out and all you can do is focus on the pain. Can Dean help you take your mind off it?





	Distracting The Mind

“I am in so much pain!!” You moaned, wincing at the throbbing mess inside your mouth. You recently got your wisdom teeth removed and even though you didn’t feel it for a few hours afterward, the medicine wore off and now you’re in so much pain. The only thing you can really eat is either applesauce, ice cream, soup and other liquid things. It was painful for you to watch Dean and Sam eat full meals while you had to drink your soup.

It wasn’t fair but you had to wait at least a full week before you could eat anything crunchy or spicy. And another week before you could eat what Dean eats. It’ll take time to heal but you were growing rather impatient because all you wanted is to eat like a normal person without the pain reminding you that you can’t.

“I know but just think of all the foods you can eat when you get better,” Dean said, kissing your cheek before making your soup for you.

“I hate you both.” You grumbled, wincing at the pain once more.

“I can go get some ibuprofen if you would like. Or maybe we can flush your gums with salt water.” Sam snickered at the end.

“Don’t think I won’t still kick your ass.” You glared at him. Sam just smiled and ate his rabbit food. Dean finished with your soup and brought you your food before sitting down and eating his.

“Come on, it isn’t so bad,” Dean said, trying to make you feel better.

“Not bad? Have you ever gotten your wisdom teeth taken out? No, it hurts. My whole jaw hurts and I can’t eat anything.” You got tears because you were so frustrated about this whole thing.

“Hey, don’t cry. Hey, come on, Sam will get you pain medication. We were just playing around.” Dean apologized, giving Sam the dirty look. Sam nodded in agreement and got up, rummaging through the medicine cabinet and handing over the ibuprofen. You tossed back two pills before slowly eating your soup.

“It just really hurts.” You sniffled and sighed. You didn’t care for soup anymore and pushed the bowl away.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Dean sighed.

“I think I’m going to try and get some sleep. Maybe it will take my mind off the pain.” You sighed and got up, leaving the kitchen. Dean watched you go with a frown but thought of something that might cheer you up. He would wait until tonight after Sam has gone to bed.

* * *

Later that night, you could barely sleep, the throbbing pain keeping you awake. You were lying in bed, alone, until the door opened and Dean walked in.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, closing the door.

“Not good. Can’t sleep.” You sighed and watched him take off his clothes, changing into only his pajama pants.

“I think I know of a way to get your mind off the pain,” Dean said, walking over to the bed.

“Yeah? How?” Dean crawled on the bed and up your body until his face was near yours. The atmosphere in the room changed and you could feel the heat coming from his body. It was very distracting, having his bare chest so close to you. Your eyes lingered on his soft, yet defining stomach before moving them slowly up his chest until they landed on his darkening eyes.

“You might not be able to eat but I can.” He said, leaning his head down and placing his lips on your neck. He left little kisses here and there, enough to make you want more but not enough to satisfy you.

“What does that mean?” You asked, knowing what it meant but wanting to hear him say it.

“I can still eat you.” He whispered into your ear, nipping at your earlobe. You bit your lip and closed your eyes, your mind already focusing on something else besides the pain. It was still there but you barely felt it.

“You think that will keep my mind off the pain?” You whispered back. He just chuckled and slid his hands under your shirt. His fingers traced your skin as they moved upwards, bringing the shirt with him. He took it off your body, glad you weren’t wearing a bra.

“Oh, I know it will.” He smirked and kissed the top of your chest before moving south.

“Care to prove it?” You asked, loving where this was going.

“Oh, I’ll prove it alright. Multiple times.” He chuckled and slid your pajamas shorts and panties off your body, leaving you naked. He hooked your legs over his shoulders and got to work, effectively taking your mind off the pain.


End file.
